Amuto oneshots
by Miyuki Sohma77
Summary: You request a song and I will write about it. But as the title says, I will only write about AMUTO! And if you like this one, and haven't read my other one, please go and read my other song-fic, Gone!
1. Up in the Stars

**Miyuki: Well I got some reviews to my A/N left on Gone!!!**

**Amu: Oh yay...**

**Miki: I know she is secretly happy.**

**Suu: It's very obvious.~desu**

**Ran: Mm-hm!!**

**Ikuto: Aww Amu, you know you like. *hugs Amu from behind and puts his face in her hair.***

**Amu: *blush* W-W-What are you doing?!?!?!**

**Miyuki: Why they have their little moment, I will say that my first reviewer named AmutoForver15 requested the song Up in the Stars by Swimming with Dolphins!! So if you haven't heard it look it up. I love the song.**

**Miki: So now I must say Mi doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Suu: Enjoy!~Desu**

**Song: Up in the Stars**

**By: Swimming with Dolphins**

**Requested by: AmutoForver15**

_italics= song_

**bold= Change in P.O.V or scene change**

normal= thoughts/ talking stuff...

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V 27 years old(Amu is 22 in this story)------------------------------------------------------------**

_Look in these eyes_

_We know each other like our own skin and bones_

_We know the scars,_

_how they got where they are, in places no one else knows._

As I sat on the couch with Amu snuggled up into my side, I keep thinking that the two in the movie remind me of Amu and I when we were younger. It keeps making me think of all the times I have spent with Amu. Now that I am married to her, I have mastered my ability to read her like a book even more than I could before. Of all the memories I have of her, one major thing that comes to mind is when I confessed to her.

**---------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK!!!---------------------------------------------------**

**IKUTO= 21**

**AMU=16**

I went to visit Amu on her balcony once again; but when I had arrived, her curtains were closed. I knocked on her door to show that I was here, but she didn't come to the balcony. Instead she spoke to me from her bed.

"Go away Ikuto! I don't want to see anyone." I could tell something was wrong, but I had no idea what it was. I wasn't going to leave her until I knew exactly what happened. I tried to make it sound like I had jumped off, but stayed right where I was. I heard her get off her bed and come over to the door and unlock it to come see if I really left.

Once she had came outside, I saw just how bad she was feeling right now. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes red and puffy. My anger rose inside of me and if I ever found out who hurt Amu to the state she is in, I would beat the living crap out of them. She was surprised to see me still in the spot where I had been before. Amu tried to go back inside without me getting in, but with no prevail.

Once I was inside her room, I pulled her into a hug and I was surprised to find that she wasn't struggling. In fact she did the opposite, she gripped onto me and started to cry again. I made calming noises and tried getting her to stop crying so I could find out what had happened.

"Amu..." I didn't need to continue, she knew what I would say anyway. Once she had finally calmed down, I got her to sit on her bed and spill everything. She took a few breaths and started her story.

"I saw...Tadase cheating on me." She was really close to crying again if it weren't for me rubbing circles into her back to settle her. So it was Tadase, huh? My mind filled with many slow and painful ways to kill him.

_If you call this love, then show me some feeling _

_and if it all goes numb, just keep on breathing._

I remember that when Amu was with Tadase, she would always talk about him when I came over. Even though it hurt to hear her happy with someone, even if it wasn't me. I still teased her and still could get a blush out of her. Now that I see that the guy she had soo much love for could cause her this much pain, it hurt me. I didn't like seeing Amu so torn apart by someone.

"He's gay." Her eyes got soo big when I said this, I could barely hold in a laugh. She looked soo funny that it took a lot out of me, and she noticed. She hit me seeing me controlling my laugh. I guess I should get serious and explain to her what I really mean.

"If he feels that there is someone who could be better than you, then he is gay. Plain and simple. It even fits his name. I mean you could so easily say Tadagay." Amu blushed when I said the first part, but couldn't control her laugh when I said the Tadagay part. I was glad that I could get her to laugh when she was just sobbing her eyes out just a few minutes ago. Her laughter seemed to be contagious because I soon joined in with her laughter. After a minute or two of laughing, we both stopped and went back to speaking.

"So don't be sad because you lost someone who doesn't love you. They aren't worth your tears, especially Tadagay." Amu's face was tinted with a dark blush that made her even more cute than usual. Suddenly she started to cry and it startled me. Did she not listen to anything I said? Out of nowhere, she hugged me and buried her head into my chest. I heard her mumble something into it but I couldn't make anything she said.

"What?" She lifted her head with a big smile on her face. I was surprised to see her smiling when she was crying just one second ago.

"Thank you Ikuto. You have made me realize something I was so stupid to not realize before." I gave her a curious look and her smile didn't fade one bit.

"You are always there to help me when I'm stuck or to cheer me up when something like this happens. I now know that I never loved Tadas—I mean Tadagay, I loved you. When I blushed, it was different with you than him. With the Guardians and him, my outer character was always up. You come to my house and the wall I built up is torn down. Ikuto, I love you." The feelings I always thought were one-sided, just were returned to me and I couldn't be more happy. I was the one this time that hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I love you too, Amu." I pulled just enough so I could look into her eyes. Her eyes were full of love, but she looked a bit hesitant of loving someone again. I didn't blame her; it's not even a day and she is already going back out and giving her heart to someone else.

_We'll never know, We'll never ever know if you just let it go_

_If it comes undone, then tie up your loose ends._

_when the colors run, then all of the shapes blend. _

_Oh, you know there's still a ways to go, so don't start retreating_

_No, you just gotta take it slow_

_When you're lost and all out of breath just call and I'll come running baby_

"Amu, don't worry. I won't treat you like he treated you. If I were to cheat on you, then I would be calling myself gay and losing the most wonderful girl there is." I still could see that she was wavering a bit, but I decided to seal my promise. I lean down and closed the gap between me and her and kissed her. She was shocked and very tense, but soon she realized that I wouldn't go back on my words and she kissed me back.

**----------------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------**

_I'll watch you falling from me_

_When you hit the ground maybe you'll see_

_The only way to fall is down_

_and I'll be up in the stars_

_but I'll be anywhere you are_

_just say you need me and I'll come down_

As the movie ended, the flashback ended and I hugged Amu close to me and she snuggled more into me. She looked up into my eyes and I looked at her.

"I won't treat you like he treated you. If I were to cheat on you, then I would be calling myself gay and losing the most wonderful girl there is." She leaned up and kissed me, but the kiss was too short for my liking. She noticed my disappointment and instantly smirked at me. Amu got up from the couch and still had the smirk on her face. I gave her a curious look and she ran away, but not before proposing a game.

"You have to catch me for more!" And off she went. I was instantly up and chasing after her in the direction she went. She won't get away, I'll win no doubt. But for right now, let the games begin.

_The days go by..._

**Miyuki: And here is where I have decided to end this one-shot.**

**Tadase: I WAS CALLED TADAGAY!!!**

**Amu: And you cheated on me!!!**

**Ikuto: Tadagay, how did you get out of the torture room? **

**Miyuki: Man I thought I had that secured enough... And I wonder why you were called Tadagay. It's not because you act gay or anything.**

**Ikuto: Anyways, Amu is mine! Don't try to take her. *puts arms protectively around Amu***

**Amu: *blush***

**Amu's and Ikuto's Charas: WE WEREN'T MENTIONED!!! ~Nya/Desu**

**Miyuki: Oh well! Anyways, I have to say I will TRY(emphasis on try.) to update this story daily...starting next week. This week is soo busy with test and four birthdays, so yeah. If that doesn't happen, I will try not to take a whole week for every new one-shot chapter.**

**Ikuto: So please, review so Mi knows how she did.**

**Everyone (Except Tadagay who was put back in the torture room): Bye!!**


	2. The Last Night

**Miyuki: Here I am to do a one-shot that came to mind.**

**Amu: So no one requested this?**

**Miyuki: Nope!! But I am getting to those, I just had the spark of creative energy when I heard this song.**

**Ikuto: Didn't you have something to say about this story...**

**Miyuki: Thank you!! I am going to say that this has nothing to do with the show. Except for that it is amuto. And I am sorry if the song doesn't start right away. That's how it goes in this song-fic.**

**Amu: Why what's different??  
**

**Miyuki: You have to read!! I don't own Shugo Chara or the song.**

**Song: The Last Night**

**Artist: Skillet**

_italics=song_

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Can I take this any longer?! Everyday it is the same; come home from school, dad is sleeping on the couch but I 'wake him up', he beats me, I come up here to clean the wounds and cover them up, I cry. Why did my mom have to leave me alone with my dad??? Ever since then, he blames me for her leaving and I must suffer. He says this shows the pain he is in because she left, but all this does is wish that my mom and sister are doing okay wherever they may be. I don't care if I must endure this pain gave by my dad if it means that those two are safe.

Why haven't I run away and left my dad alone??? Why haven't I gone to the police? All for one reason: If I even think about it, my dad will show me real pain that will affect my whole body. Not just certain places like my arms or legs. Everywhere. Even though that is as specific as he has gotten, I think I get where he is going with that and I feel sick to my stomach if I think about it. Some people would just resort to killing themselves, but I have one reason to live. And his name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Even though I have no idea if he likes me in anyway, I still love him and he has given me a reason to live. Does he know this happens to me? No way!! I know I would be digging myself a big hole if I showed him. I get to see Ikuto every time he comes and visits me on my balcony. That reminds me, he said he would be coming today to visit. I just have to wait for him.

As I was laying in my room, my dad comes and burst open the door. He looks drunk and mad most likely I'll be blamed for. He storms over to my bed and slaps me for no reason at all. The force of the hit made me fall on the ground where he started kicking me and cursing at me. When he finally stopped, I was bleeding and had bruises.

"Your food was so bad that I had to go out and eat!!!" Oh I'm sorry your food was bad. I mean I know it is very hard to cook for you and all. You should have just gotten me. Really?!?! You didn't know what you wanted so I cooked whatever and you get picky then!!! I would never say this to his face, but in my head is okay. He finally kicked me a couple more times and left me on the floor bleeding. I could barely move, and all I could do was move my arms and that was a limited movement. I started to cry once I moved myself too far where I was in total pain.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

Out of nowhere, I heard someone gasp and it scared me. The only one I could think it would be is Ikuto and I really don't want him to see me like this. He comes and kneels in front of me and I could see that my assumptions were correct. Ikuto picks me up and I didn't even care about the pain that came with that. The fact that I am in his arms makes me happy and I tried to smile at him. He didn't look so happy to see me like this and he gently put me on my bed and went out of my room. I couldn't find words to stop him, so I tried to stand up and use all my strength to follow him.

He was going to go to the bathroom, but he saw my dad and decided to take out all of his anger on him. I couldn't keep up to stop him before my dad saw him and they got into a heated battle. Ikuto started throwing punches at my father while he took a second to realize someone he didn't know was in his house before he reacted to the hits he was receiving.

"What the hell did you do to your daughter?!?!?! She was in her room all beaten up and bleeding on the floor!!! Did you even know?! Did you do that to her?!?!?!" With everything Ikuto said, he would throw and attack at my dad and all I could do was struggle to make it to them. **(A/N: Amu you slowpoke.)**

"I didn't do anything!!!! And who are you?! You have no right to speak to that worthless girl!!!! She is my daughter and I don't want you speaking with her!!!" Ikuto was even more angry at what he said about me. I wasn't affected though, used to it I guess. I have to say something before this gets too out of hand.

"Ikuto!! Stop beating him up!!" They both looked at me and my father looked real mad and I know why this time. Ikuto was surprised I had followed him. I'm guessing he just noticed I was here. Ikuto gave up on my dad and walked over to me. I couldn't see my dad anymore for Ikuto was standing in front of me blocking my view. I started to loose all my energy in my legs and my knees gave out on me. I gripped onto him and leaned on him until he got me off my feet.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

"Come on. You've lost too much blood. I'm taking you to the hospital." I could see past Ikuto and saw that my dad was advancing on Ikuto with a knife in his hand. My eyes got big and I knew I had to say something.

"Ikuto! Behind you!!!" He looked behind and moved right before my dad could get him. He put me on the couch and looked at the crazy person trying to stab him. My dad started laughing crazily and it scared me. I saw my dad try to stab Ikuto again and he missed, but Ikuto kicked the hand with the knife and it flew out of his hand. My dad grabbed his wrist and Ikuto ran to me and picked me up. He carried me out of there and we were away from that house.

**Ikuto's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once we were far enough away from the house, I looked down at Amu and saw that she was crying. I felt so bad seeing her all beaten up and crying. I loved this girl crying in my arms. She always was soo strong and if she has been living with that monster for her whole life, I can't believe how many more scars she also has.

"Amu." She looked up at me and grabbed onto my shirt and hugged me. I'm glad she trusts me. I walked into the hospital and walked over to one nurse. She looked at me and then at Amu and her eyes got big. She called over some other nurses and they tried to take Amu from me, but she wouldn't let go of me.

"No!! Don't take me away from him!! I want him with me!!" They all looked at me and I didn't know what to do. I guess I will have to find ways to get Amu go with them.

"Amu, they are going to look over your marks and see what they need to do. I will be waiting to see you and I won't leave until they let me. And even if they say visiting hours are over, I will come and see you anyway." Yeah, the nurses looked at me and I gave them a look that said not to argue. They agreed and Amu looked at me and I looked at her.

"Promise?" I shook my head and she reluctantly let go of me and went with them. I walked over to sit down and wait. One lady came over to me and wanted me to answer some questions. She even brought up a a topic that made me mad.

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

"Do you know how this happened??" My expression got hard and she seemed scared. I looked at her and thought of the guy she used to live with. I can't believe she has lived so long with him and not said anything to me.

"I don't know for sure, but I think it was her father." Her eyes got big. I guess she hasn't heard that one yet while working here. She asked me to fill out some paper since I lied and said I was related to her.

Many hours later, I got the message that I was allowed to see her. I practically ran to the room I was told and found Amu wrapped up and she was in pain, but it looked like she was getting better. I went and was by her side. She looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The last night away from me_

"I thought you left." I shook my head and told her about the promise we had. She looked happy that I was there still and I was glad. To know that even after everything that has happened tonight that she can still smile makes me happy.

"I was asked to ask you if you wanted to file a police report. They could arrest your dad and you would be free." She looked hesitant on whether or not she should file or not. I have to convince her that it would be safer for her to file than it is to not. I can only guess what he has told her to convince her that going would put her in pain.

"I will stay with you all the way. I won't leave you alone. Not again." Amu looked at me and I saw her start to cry again. She grabbed my hand and I wanted to know that she was really back to normal. I had to get her to blush and I know one way I can always get her. I just have to make a perverted comment.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand_

_I will help you hold on_

_Tonight, tonight_

"Now Amu, are you being more assertive? You are trying to show your feelings for me by holding my hand aren't you." I smirked at her and like I assumed, she blushed. My job was done. She was going to remove her hand for my comment, but I grabbed onto it and held it so she couldn't.

"No, I like holding your hand." She relaxed and my grip on her loosened. A nurse came into the room and looked at us. I looked over at her questionably and she voiced a question to Amu., the same question a had asked her earlier and never got an answer to. Amu looked at me thinking I had an answer she should follow.

"Amu, I will be with you if you decide to file a report against him or not. Either way, I will still be here, and nothing can change that. One thing I won't do is give you back to him. You will never live with him again. I'll make sure of it." She smiled and nodded her head as if I gave her a strong answer. She told the nurse that she would file a report against him. I was happy that she made the choice and the nurse left.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

"Amu, I won't leave you during any of this. Even after I will always be by your side. And do you know why Amu?" She gave me a curious look and I decided to continue with my statement and not wait for a verbal answer.

"Because I love you. I have always loved you Amu." Her eyes got real big and she gripped my hand harder, she even started to cry. She grabbed my arm and gave my arm a hug, since she couldn't sit up and give me a full hug.

"I love you too Ikuto! I was just scared that you wouldn't feel the same about me so I didn't tell you. That's why I didn't tell you about my dad either. I was scared how you would react." I smiled and wiped away the tears that poured from her eyes. She looked up at me and I looked at her. Even hooked up to everything and with the scars and bruises, she was still beautiful in my eyes.

"I won't judge you if you were abused by your dad. I will only hate your dad. I will still love you with all my heart. So that's means, don't hide stuff like that from me again. I command you as your official boyfriend to not keep things from me!" I smirked at her and she blushed, but still got mad that I 'commanded' her. She yelled at me for it too. Oh well, she is mine and no one else. And I will make sure no one else hurts her or I will seriously make them regret it! Oh, I also have to remember later on that once her dad is in jail; I will have to go ask him for his daughter's hand in marriage, not like I care if he gives her to me or not...

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I can't believe all that's happened in this day. I am free from the monster I was living with and I get to be with the person I love and I don't have to worry about being hurt or keeping anything secret from him again. Now how to tell Utau that I am dating her brother...

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

_The last night away from me_

_Away from me_

**Miyuki: I like how this one turned out. And this one is long!!**

**Amu: I'm in the hospital and you like this ending?!?!?!?!**

**Miyuki: It's not like that, I just like that Ikuto protected you. And I almost took out the song because I almost forgot to put in the song so it would've been hard, but I didn't.**

**Ikuto: And I got to beat up your dad. But I almost got stabbed, and Amu was really beat up.**

**Miyuki: It's how it went. Sorry. But she's okay and she ended up with you so don't you two complain!!  
**

**Ikuto:...True.**

**Miyuki: Good. Now I was going to say that this is more depressing than the rest of mine that I wrote. And I didn't mean to not write about the ones people requested, but I just liked this song and this thought came to mind and if I didn't write about it, I would've forgotten about it and been mad.**

**Amu: Anyways, if you liked this story please check out Mi's other stories.**

**Miyuki: I think I have another idea and this is using someone's song. So don't give up on me please!!!**

**Everyone: Please review!!**


	3. Crashed the Wedding

**Miyuki: I am actually writing a song-fic for something that was requested!!**

**Amu: You shouldn't be proud about that...**

**Miyuki: Oh well!**

**Tadase: I make an apperance!!**

**Miyuki: Sadly.**

**Ikuto: It doesn't matter, all these stories are AMUTO! And that includes Me & Amu. No one else.**

**Miyuki: Protective aren't we.**

**Ikuto: Of course. *Grabs Amu and brings her into a protective hug.***

**Miyuki: Anyways, this song, along with many others, was requested by strawhat-alchemist!**

**Song: Crashed Wedding**

**Artist: Busted**

**Requested by: strawhat-alchemist**

_italics=song_

**bold= Change of P.O.V or scene change**

**Amu's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amu: 22**

**Ikuto: 27**

Today is the day that two years ago I was stopped from making a big mistake. I almost married the wrong guy. That is, until the right guy jumped down from the trees and took me away from everyone. That right guy's name is none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the love of my life. Thinking about the time always makes me smile and be grateful toward Ikuto. I'm guessing Ikuto noticed my increase in happiness for he asked me what was keeping the smile on my face.

"Do you remember what was two years ago Ikuto?" I looked at him hopefully, but his face showed no signs of recognition. It saddened me to think that he couldn't remember the day that was always filled with happiness for me.

"Nope." I put my head down and just muttered an "oh". Then I said that it wasn't very important anyways and started to leave the room, all my happiness gone. How can I be happy when he doesn't even remember the day?

**Ikuto's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Amu mentioned what happened two years ago, I automatically knew what she was talking about. I thought it would be a good idea to mess with her and act like I had no idea. When I told her I didn't know what it was, all the happiness died in her eyes. She started to leave and I instantly ran behind her and hugged her. I then started to walk back with her in my arms while whispering in her ear,

"I think it's story time Amu." I sat down on the couch and pulled her into my lap, not letting her out of my grip. The perfect story for 'story time' would be the day that I saved someone from a life changing decission.

"Well Amu, this story is based on a guy who has always been in love with a girl with beautiful pink hair..." She blushed at that. "Well this girl was about to get married to the wrong guy..."

**Flashback Ikuto's P.O.V---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amu: 20**

**Ikuto:25**

**Tadase: 20**

_I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...  
Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b... _

I jumped from building to building trying to get to her as fast as I can. I can't believe I haven't even kept in contact with her for these years. It has been four years since the day she confessed to liking me. I was in shock, yes, but didn't deny the feelings I had for her as well. We were just about to kiss when her dad burst through the door, innterrupting the moment. The second his eyes laid onto the scene about to take place, anger and the need to protect his daughter overfilled him. I can't blame him for it either. I mean when you walk into your sixteen year old daughter's room and see a man, who obviously is older than her plus you haven't ever seen this man before, holding her closely to his body with both hands cupping her face, you can get pretty defensive.

That day her dad ordered me out of the house and to not talk to his daughter again. Okay so we didn't step off on the right foot. Luckily her mom came in and calmed him down. She took us all downstairs to talk this out calmly. Even though her dad was crying continuely saying his daughter is in love with someone besides himself. We both confessed to loving each other and this set her dad into another round of hysterias. Thankfully her mom calmed him down again and spoke for the both parents. She had said that she didn't mind us being together, but I wasn't allowed the nightly visits like before. We both agreed and I left, giving Amu the first kiss we would ever share. Actually it turned out to be the only kiss.

Only getting to be with Amu for a short time, Easter suddenly got me under the hands and have forced me to live and work there, never leaving. I never got to see Amu after that. It was only until recently when Easter started to have their downfall did I escape there and run away from them. Since I didn't know what to do, since I couldn't go see Amu at the moment, I went to Utau hoping she could update me on anything I missed. Automatically seeing me, she hugged me tightly making me fall to the floor and she sit on top of me. She then proceeded to hit me constantly calling me a "Baka". I grabbed both of her hands and told her to explain to me eveything. This is how I found out that she was going to be marrying Tadase. What I didn't expect her to say is that, Amu missed me so much that she forced herself to move on and that is why she is with Tadase. She stood up and I followed. Next thing I know Utau is pointing toward the door giving me the courage I needed with one sentence that I still replay in my head, "Go. She needs you to take her away. She wants and needs you before it's too late."

That's how I ended up jumping, heading toward her wedding. I saw the place ahead and sped up to get there, worried I was too late. When I got there, I secretly watched and sighed with relief glad I still had time. Right now they were saying their vows and I waited for the right time to make myself known.

_Coz she's mine,  
And i'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing that I ever did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding... _

I watched Amu, gazing at her in the beautiful gown she wore. It was long and flowing. The top hung to her body showing off the curves quiet nicely. I had to tear my eyes away for if I didn't, I would miss my que to come down.**(A/N: I'm not very knowledgable on a Japanese wedding, so it will mostly be American styled) **I finally heard the question on whether anyone was opposed to the two getting married. I nimbly landed on the ground in the aile. Many people were startled by my sudden presence. They weren't my concern though, the girl standing at the front about to be married to another guy was. I heard Amu's parents call my name out of surprise, but I didn't give them an answer.

"I don't approve of them getting married." Amu's eyes didn't leave mine, that is, until Tadase stepped in front of her in a protective move.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!! What are you doing here interrupting our wedding!!!" I didn't give him an answer either. I ignored him completely. All I did was focus on Amu, even though I could hear Tadase's voice quiet clearly.

"Amu, I'm sorry about leaving you. And I know you probably can't fogive me for it or even think about coming back to me bu--" I had been walking forward the whole time, toward Amu. Before I could even finish Amu had run past Tadase and into me. She broke down crying in my arms while I held her close. I whispered in her ear trying to calm her. Suddenly I whispered, "Do you want to go now?" I felt her nod and I picked her up.

_The neighbours spread the word (and),  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day. _

"Hate to run and leave everyone here, but we must." I then proceded to walk out of the place. I could hear many people shocked at what I did. But that didn't matter. When I was about to leave, I heard my name called by Amu's parents. I thought it was only kind enough to answer to them so I turned around and looked at them, along with Amu. They both wore smiles on their faces which shocked me.

"Don't leave her again." This was the words from her father, who four years ago, was against me even dating her. I saw her mom agree with this and I nodded in understanding. I then left with Amu in my arms.

We went away for a bit where I explained everything to her. I apologized for leaving her so many times, everytime being accepted again. She then proceeded to apologize about almost being married to Tadase. She then started to cry thinking about it, which I leaned down and kissed away them. She looked up into my eyes and I looked into hers. Suddenly I closed the gap between us, remembering the sweet taste of my Amu that my mouth very much missed. Our eyes closed and the kiss deepened until we finally broke for air. I rested my forehead on hers and continued the stare into her eyes.

"I love you, Amu. I always have." Her eyes seemed to sparkle and she hugged me close. I took that as a good sign and hugged her back. Even being twenty she still had a bit of a childish nature to her. But I won't tell her that.

"Me too! I love you too Ikuto!! I always have and I always will. Nothing can change that." I pulled her face up for another kiss which immediately deepened and made everything from today and before, melt away. We are together again and won't be broke apart again.

**End of Flashback. Ikuto's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_And, just in time,  
And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding... _

"And now they live happily ever after." Amu snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she looked up at me. I could see the happiness shine in her eyes again and I decided I would whisper my question to her.

"Did Amu enjoy her story?" She nodded her head and seeing her like this, I leaned down and kissed her which she immediately responded to. Luckily from how Amu was in my lap, I could easily deepen the kiss without any troubles at all. When we broke away, she leaned her head on my chest and was catching her breathing.

"That's my favorite story, did you know that Ikuto?" I nodded my head yes. I agreed it was a great story. One of the best actually. When Amu tried to get up from my lap, I strengthened my grip on her and put my face in her hair.

"I'm not ready to move yet." She still struggled in my lap, but to no prevail. My grip was too strong. She then stopped moving and crossed her arms. Amu made a "Hmph!" noise and I smirked. And she wondered why I called her a kid?

_Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say _

"I had an encounter with Tadase today." She looked up at me and I looked down at her. I then continued on with my story. "He's still mad about me taking you away." She then turned to face forward.

"Well he's being a baby about it." I laughed and kissed the top of her head. After that I just rested my head on top of her hair, enjoying the time we were spending together. I try to enjoy every moment together as much as possible.

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name  
Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away _

I know that I probably hurt Tadase pretty badly leaving him that day, but he knew that I loved Ikuto more than him. He even told me he knew, but said he wanted to be with me. Since Ikuto wasn't there to say anything, I just allowed everything to be the same, Tadase loving and being with me and me loving Ikuto but being with Tadase.

I can't say that I wished Ikuto hadn't shown up on my wedding day. Really because then I would be lying. But when I saw Ikuto for the very first time in a long time, his love overfilled me that I didn't even give Tadase a second glance. That's probably very harsh though now thinking about it. But I missed Ikuto soo much I didn't think of anyone besides him. I wish Tadase the best of luck in finding the love of his life that will stay with him forever unlike me. That's all I can do without forcing myself to love him.

_She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding... _

I started to feel sleepy in Ikuto's arms, and him petting my head wasn't helping. He knows that always gets me tired!! But I'm too tired to tell him to stop, so I snuggle into him and close my eyes. Yes, I'm never going to wish Ikuto didn't show up that day and take me away. I'm always going to think of that one day, forever it etched into my mind.

**Miyuki: Now I don't know if I really like this one.**

**Amu: Don't you say that about every one of these you write?  
**

**Ikuto: Yes she does.**

**Amu: Then why don't you stop writing them???**

**Miyuki: Because people are wanting these!!!!! Plus many people sent in requests for songs. So I must write about them!!!**

**Amu: And how far are you in that?**

**Miyuki: Not far. I'M SORRY EVERYONE IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I POSTED ON THIS Story!!!!! I just got into my other stories a lot!!! Plus I have to say some of them might be OOC in this story!!! I'm sorry for that. But this was difficult to write. But I knew I must!**

**Ikuto: Then get into these stories again.**

**Miyuki: Then enter my dreams and it will be done!!!!**

**Ikuto: I'm sorry I only go to Amu's dreams. That and when other people force me into their dreams. Such is the life of a sexy blue cat.**

**Amu: YOU ARE NOT IN MY DREAMS!!!!!**

**Miyuki: Lies...all lies.**

**Amu: NO IT'S NOT!!!!**

**Ikuto: Anyways please review and tell Mi what you think!**


	4. Another Wanna Be

**Mi: See, I promise you readers I have not forgotten about this story!! Or your songs!!**

**Amu: She says that.....**

**Ikuto: You need to start writing more of these.**

**Mi: I know....I'm sorry people who requested songs like almost a year ago and I'm writing them now. I feel horrible.**

**Amu: They will give up on you. That's sad.**

**Ikuto: Very.**

**Mi: TT_TT I'M SORRY EVERYONE!!!!!! (Goes to corner in shame!!)**

**Ikuto: Umm....okay. Mi doesn't own Shugo Chara or the song. So please enjoy!!**

_italics=song_

**oOoOoOoO~Amu's P.O.V~OoOoOoOo**

_I could marry me a rich man  
never have to work again  
not worry bout a single thing  
go shopping seven days a week_

As I walked through my door, I smiled in content. It was a small, one story building with a bedroom and one bathroom. Even though I am famous, and can afford way more, I choose not to at all. I don't want that lifestyle. If it wasn't for my parents practically LIVING off my money, I would have stopped being an actress a long time ago. But my family is, well I should say was, in debt for a long time. However, when a company discovered me, they set off to make me famous even though it was not my dream to be.__

I could hang out with my fancy friends  
drive a red Mercedes Benz  
with GPS and leather seats  
then put it on a five year lease

I could do many things, but I choose not to. I choose to be an actress who hangs out with people who are not famous, live in a small house in a tiny town, and drive a cute little car. I don't need the big and fancy things to make me happy. Actually I think if I lived like that, my life wouldn't be how I like it. Some days, I wish I could just quit the movie star life. That's not how I want to be.__

But thats just not me...

I'm not a wanna be celebrity I'm not a bleach blonde barbie saying look at me not in to copying made up reality no, i don't wanna be another wanna be

But, then again, I'm glad I didn't. I could live my life how I always pictured it and still be famous. I grabbed a small photo album and sat down on a couch. On the front is cursive writing saying, 'Memories'. When I think about my life, this is the first thing I grab. It makes me realize my life played out like this for a reason, and I should be happy about it. No doubt.__

I could spend all of my spare time  
studying the art of wine  
show em' that i know my stuff  
down at the local country club  


Of course, when you open it there is a picture of me when I was a kid. I wasn't the one who put this together, my parents did when I complained about being a movie star and having to leave everything behind that I loved. Flipping through the album, I saw pictures of me growing up, me with my family, and me with someone VERY special.

_  
I could get a seaweed body wrap(whatever that is)  
drink a green tea mocha latte frappe  
while i recover from the surgery  
that got me these new double D's_

I smiled at this picture in particular, since it's one of the oldest pictures of us. It's a picture of Ikuto, my husband. I was sitting by him, his arm around my shoulders and in both of our hands was an ice cream cone. His chocolate and mine strawberry. Combined we are a delicious treat. When Ikuto told me that, I called him a perv, but yet I had a smile on my face. If you're wondering, Ikuto is not a celebrity. He's not a model or a famous violinist. He's in no way famous, but I couldn't ask for anything more.

My "friends", if you want to call them that, tell me I could have anyone in the world, and I choose someone who is not famous at all. I just shrugged and told them I didn't want them. That's just not my style....__

But thats just no me...

I'm not a wanna be celebrity I'm not a bleach blonde barbie saying look at me not into copying made up reality no, i don't wanna be another wanna be(yeah)  


My style is how I live now, living a celebrity, but wishing to be normal like everyone else. They say grass is always greener on the other side, and I have to agree in this situation. So I strive to be as normal as I can. But being with Ikuto isn't just because I want to be normal, not at all. I married Ikuto because I loved him celebrity or not. It didn't matter to me. You can say some people were surprised when I said that, but I paid them no mind. This is my life, and I'll live it how I want to.

_  
I'm not another wanna be celebrity I'm not a bleach blonde barbie saying look at me not into copying made up reality no, i don't wanna be another wanna be celebrity I'm not a bleach blonde bimbo saying look at me not into copying made up reality no, i don't wanna be another wanna be _

I may be not your ordinary celebrity...

The front door opened and I shut my photo album while standing up. I walked over to the door, not having a long trip there. I set down the album right as Ikuto looked at me.

"Welcome home!!" He smiled and walked over to me. I was quickly in an embrace with sweet lips on mine. The kiss was short-lived, but the smile never died.

"I'm home." And that's true. This was our home. I'm Tsukiyomi Amu, famous actress and hit celebrity. Happily married to Tsukiyomi Ikuto and living in a 1 bedroom 1 bath house.

…..But I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Mi: Another song-fic done and over with. I hope people enjoyed this. I'm sorry it's not really Amu/Ikuto a lot. But it is.**

**Ikuto: Any mention of my strawberry and me together is fine by me.**

**Mi: Amu....?**

**Amu: No comment.**

**Mi: All lies my friends. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and a big thanks again to RHY-CHII!!!!!!!! I like this song a lot now thank you.**

**Amu: Anyways, please review to tell Mi what you think.**

**Mi: Bye!!!!!!!**


End file.
